Ace Combat: The Prank War
by PkmnLexusFXX
Summary: The Prank War have just begun, and the Aces must fight in this war to protect the internet community. Rated T for high volume of spamming.
1. First Troll

Disclaimer: I hereby do not, in any way, shape, or form, own anything. All trademarks, characters, names, brands, franchises, products, logos, songs, and locations are the sole property of their respective owners. I understand that any form of copyright infringement is strictly prohibited.

Ace Combat is a property of Namco.

* * *

The Anonymous have just appeared on the internet community since days ago.

*on the chat*

Anonymous1: Hey, friend. Let's prank them up!

Anonymous2: No problem, buddy! What are those guys doing?

Anonymous1: I think so. Let's go!

Anonymous2: No problem, buddy!

*entering into forums*

Anonymous1: There's a missile attack on this forum. It could be hack or something, move away from these things.

Anonymous2: We are the hackers, and can chew you all. Hahaha.

N1: What are these spammers doing?

N2: (replying to Anonymous2) Hey, don't harassing our net or this will turn into chaos!

Anonymous1: Idiots. You don't know how to make gags on the forums.

N1 then going to make a private message to his friend, Talisman.

"We have suspected two spammers here. Please response as fast as possible."

*back to the forums*

Anonymous1: Hahaha, these arrogant guys are doing nothing. Spam them up!

Talisman: You owe me billons of dollars. When you shall pay all of these? Faggots.

Anonymous1: Oh my... Did I really owe your money, Talisman?

N2: More of an idiot. How can such a stupid pointless post appear on the forum?

Anonymous2: N2, you are all fags. We are all professional hackers. We can hack you, chew you, spam you or anything.

Talisman used his "knowledge of hacking", to battle the aforementioned two of this "terrorist" organisation. He logged in them, hacking both two accounts by changing passwords and e-mail addresses, and log out. He returned to his account, and continue posting.

Talisman: (to Anonymous1 and Anonymous2) Who's the better hacker here?

Anonymous2: You guess.

N1: Talisman. U MAD?

Anonymous1: DAFUQ? We might not surrender here. You idiots.

Talisman and his friends logged out for a while.

*minutes later, on chat*

Anonymous1: As they are logged out, let's spam them!

Anonymous2: Let's go!

*on forum*

Anonymous1: (to N1's recent post)Faps faps faps, you are so gay. Faps faps faps, you're a lonely punk. You are more a spammy fappy thing.

Anonymous2: (to N2's recent post) Rockets anywhere. This forum will be destroyed forever and ever. (put a link to the porn page)

After spamming, both Anonymous1 and Anonymous2 logged out. Talisman logged in these two accounts, and changed their usernames to as "Temporary1" and "Temporary2". After logged out again, Talisman and his friends logged in again with their account.

Talisman: Hacking successful.

N1 and N2: Congrats! You've been done!

Next day, both Anonymous1 and Anonymous2 logging in again, but they failed. They did not know who hacked them. Talisman gained a victory, but what happened next?

* * *

Author's notes: This fic is based on trolling among Ace Combat characters. Some Ace Combat characters may involve in this prank war, but most of them are OCs, which means original characters. This fic might be one shot, until further notice.


	2. Combat against Adult Links

Operation Briefing: The Anonymous terrorists have spammed many porn links to the Ace Combat forum. They are also going to troll other users and making them trolled. Meanwhile, we are hiding as guests, and looking what the terrorists have done. Log in and take down the terrorist accounts before they come and attack.

Anonymous3: B**bies em!

Anonymous4: Sexy girls. C*cks. Hmmm.

Talisman: (reply to Anonymous3 and Anonymous4) Here's the website. Enter 'em! *puts hacker group's website*

Anonymous4: What are you talking about?

Anonymous3: I try…

Anonymous3 gets hacked into another hacker group's website, and has been attacked by them. His account and service protocol gets into a big disaster.

Anonymous4: What happened? Go into this.

Anonymous4 also gets hacked. His internet protocol also gets into congestion.

*private messaging*

Talisman: Took down two terrorists. Still finding others…

N2: Good luck!

*back to forum*

Anonymous5: Smelling like a sh*t. Have sex?

G1: *dumb* No.

Anonymous5: You're not sexy! Let off!

Talisman: (to Anonymous5) You're f*cked by many f*ckers. Fap off! (puts Anonymous5 into ignore list.)

Anonymous5: DAFUQ?

Anonymous6: Warning! Our enemy has approached! Take them down from this forum and making this forum our island. Don't let them take over this forum! This will turn into the internet war. If you are interested, please join this team.

N3: Huh?

Anonymous6: Are you interested, N3?

N3: Yes, but are you hacking group?

Anonymous6: No. We are bloggers.

N3: You're anti-Christ! Fappist! *puts RedTube link*

Anonymous6: (enters RedTube) Whoa… Too many porn…

N3: You don't have boobs. You don't have cocks. You don't have balls. You don't have pussy. You are genderless.

N3: (reply to Anonymous6, puts C*** S** L** porn) Hahaha, another porn, you've been…

N3 then sent private messages to Talisman.

"I have pranked an Anonymous person today. He tried to cheat us but we cheated back by using prank."

"Yes. I have also take down some Anonymous terrorist today."

Anonymous terrorists have lost this prank battle and logs out as an aftermath of this battle. Talisman and his team wins again for this prank battle.

On Anonymous side, the terrorist are frustrated and readying to take a rematch soon.


	3. Bombardment of the Blog

Operation Briefing: A secret blogger in the East has created a blog post. The blog post criticizes the U.S. government as an insane idiot. It was talking about how U.S. governments destroyed the Middle East's economy. Your mission is to put some pranks, and hack this author down before this author will be caught by police for the blog post. Beware as there are many spammers there.

Anonymous1: Good reading!

Anomymous2: Nobody could give a fxxx.

N1: You are still a sexy lady under this circumstance. B**bs are fags.

Anonymous1: Stop spamming.

Talisman: Full of sh*t. Who did this?

Talisman starts hacking into this blog, and generated the password. He then logged in this as that blog post author.

The Blog Post Author: Are you ready? Three.

Anonymous2: Ha ha ha, you're gay?

Anonymous1: Stop spamming. Are you gonna delete?

The Blog Post Author: No.

Anonymous1: What are you doing here?

The Blog Post Author: Two. You're a faggot.

N1: (replies to The Blog Post Author) What are you doing here?

N1 then leaves the blog immediately.

Anonymous2: (replies to The Blog Post Author) Your story is nice!

The Blog Post Author: Yes. I agreed with your comment.

Anonymous2: Thank you! Would you join our hacker's group?

The Blog Post Author: Yes. I am interested.

Anonymous1: (puts a link here) Here's your application form.

The Blog Post Author: Thank you! I will join your group someday.

Anonymous1 and Anonymous2: You're welcome.

The Blog Post Author: See you next time!

Talisman then changed the password, and deleted the blog post. The post, that contains messages of attacking the U.S. governments, is gone forever.

Talisman then logged out from the original blog author's account, and surfing other websites.

The next day, Anonymous1 and Anonymous2 enter the blog post again, but they are unable to access, as the post was deleted. Talisman made a big prank again to the two Anonymous terrorist members.


	4. Battle of Advertisments

Operation Briefing: A group of spambots are putting illegal advertisements in a popular website. The advertisements are linked to the hacking sites, which may contain malware and viruses. You are advised to remove them and hack the hacking website down before they get banned from the websites.

(in private message area)

Anonymous1: We have put some advertisments to joke the users. Good?

Anonymous2: Yeah. We are gonna prank them.

Anonymous1: I'll troll more to those fags anytime soon.

Anonymous2: Let's go. We must watch out for those enemies.

(after hacking)

Anonymous1: Hey, we've hacked the ads successfully. How can we do just now?

Anonymous2: Just let them enter.

Anonymous1: Good idea, and we are nearly completed.

Talisman hacks both Anonymous accounts and changed their avatar picture.

Talisman: Haha. We are the professional hackers.

Talisman then hacked the website, took source codes, and edit them. The advertisements are removed. The website becomes a single black image as Talisman is hacking.

Several minutes later, the website returns, abut advertisments linked to hacking websites are removed, and both Anonymous1 and Anonymous2's avatar images are altered.

Anonymous1: What the... Who hacked this?

Anonymous2: I don't know. That was a professional hacker. He did not reveal any to us.

Talisman returns to his personal homepage, and altered by putting warning and password screens onto welcome screen.

*visiting Talisman's personal homepage*

Anonymous1: That person's homepage has been locked, and we cannot register new accounts. I guess this is restricted to himself.

Anonymous2: We must find a way to hack this.

Talisman then hacked both the Anonymous1 and Anonymous2's internet protocol. The Anonymous accounts face internet shortage. Several minutes later, Talisman fixed it back.

Anonymous2: Is this government's internet punishment against us? Or hackers?

Anonymous1: Our internet connection runs sluggish for now. I cannot even watch videos.

Talisman: (posted on his personal page) This is the biggest hacking prank ever! The hackers' ads are taken down!

Talisman successfully take down many illegal hacker advertisements in a popular website, and altered his homepage.

But the Prank War, a war between internet hackers around the world, continues...


End file.
